A New Beginning
by HoratiosGurl4Eva
Summary: Sixth in my Horatio/Roxanne series. Roxanne is back in Miami, and it's two weeks before the banquet. Will Horatio be able to hold out until the banquet to see Roxanne, or will he try to see her before then?
1. Back In Miami

**One Week Later**

"Are you ready to go," asked Sammie as he and Mallory stood in front of Roxanne. "Yeah, I guess I'm ready. I'm still nervous though," said Roxanne as she tried not to cry. "It's okay to be nervous. You haven't seen Horatio or the others in a while. I'm sure they will welcome you back with open arms," said Mallory. "I know they will. I'm just nervous about seeing Horatio at the banquet. It's going to be interesting," said Roxanne.

"It's okay to be nervous. You'll do just fine. I know you will. Keep in touch," said Mallory. "I will keep in touch. You don't have to worry about that. Try to keep Sammie here out of trouble," said Roxanne with a laugh. "I try, but it's a hard job," said Mallory. "Funny. You two are just so funny. I'm not that bad," said Sammie trying to defend himself.

"Well, I'll talk to you when I land in Miami," said Roxanne as she grabbed her bags. "Yes. Be sure to call us when you land so we'll know you've gotten there safely," said Sammie. "I will. Don't worry. I'll be safe. Take care you two," said Roxanne as she hugged Mallory and Sammie one last time before heading for the gate.

A few hours later Roxanne's plane landed. "Yes. I'm finally home," said Roxanne to herself as she got of the plane. "I can't wait to see Horatio's face when he sees me at the banquet," thought Roxanne to herself as she got her luggage and called for a cab to come pick her up.

Thirty minutes later she was at her place. "It's so good to be home! I can't believe I'm finally home. Now, all I have to do is decide on what I want to wear to the banquet. It's going to be so much fun to see the looks on Horatio and everyone else's faces when they see me. I'll have to make sure and have my camera with me so I can get a picture and send it to Sammie, Mallory, and Speed for them to see it," thought Roxanne as she started to unpack her luggage.

Meanwhile Horatio and the others had just wrapped up another case. "Have you talked to Roxanne lately? She should be back by now shouldn't she," asked Eric. "No, I haven't talked to Roxanne lately. Yes, she should be back by now," said Horatio. "You're not worried about her," asked Eric. "I am worried about her. I'll call her just as soon as I finish this report," said Horatio as he put his signature at the bottom of the page.

Roxanne was almost done unpacking when her phone rang. "Roxanne," answered Roxanne as she finished unpacking. "Hey. I was just calling to see how you were doing," said Horatio. "Hey yourself. I'm good. I'm back in Miami," said Roxanne with a smile on her face.

"That's good. Do I still have to wait until the banquet to see you," asked Horatio. "Yes. You still have to wait until the banquet to see me. Two more weeks won't hurt you," said Roxanne teasingly. "I hope whatever you have planned is good. I'm dying to see you," said Horatio. "What I have planned is very good. Don't worry. You'll see me soon enough. It's killing me not to see you too. I hope you have behaved while I have been away," said Roxanne with a chuckle.

"Of course I have behaved while you were gone," said Horatio with a chuckle. "I bet you have. Anyway, I have to let you go. I still have things I need to do around the house. I'll talk to you later. Love you," said Roxanne. "Okay. Love you too," said Horatio as he hung up the phone.

"So, did you talk to her yet," asked Eric as he walked into Horatio's office. "Yes. I talked to her just a few minutes ago. She's back in Miami and still on insisting that I and everyone else will have to wait until the banquet to see her. She's driving me insane making me wait," said Horatio.

"That's Roxanne for you. Always up to something. I'm sure whatever she has planned it's going to be great," said Eric. "Yeah, I know. I just really want to see her. I haven't seen her in such a long time, it's killing me it feels like," said Horatio with a sigh.

"That's what love does to you," said Eric. "And you know this how," asked Horatio knowingly. He knew Eric and Calleigh had feelings for each other. He was waiting to see who would say it first. "What makes you think I know," asked Eric. He didn't know if he should tell Horatio he had feelings for Calleigh or not. He didn't know how he would react. "You have that look like you're in love," said Horatio with a grin.

"I might be in love with someone," said Eric. "Someone we may know," asked Horatio. "Possibly," said Eric. Now he was wondering if Horatio knew who he was in love with. "Are you going to tell me or do you want me to guess," asked Horatio. "I'll let you guess," said Eric. "Okay. You're in love with Calleigh," said Horatio. "How did you know that," asked Eric shocked.

"I know these things. I know everything that goes on in this lab. I'm not blind either. I see how you two look at each other from time-to-time. I think it's nice," said Horatio. "You're not mad," asked Eric. "No. I'm not mad. I'm surprised neither one of you have told each other yet. You should tell her. You need to tell her," said Horatio. "I don't know how to tell her," said Eric.

"Tell who, what," asked Calleigh as she walked into Horatio's office. Horatio gave Eric a look for him to say something. "I—I have something I need to tell you," said Eric. "Okay. What is it you want to tell me," asked Calleigh curious. "It's nothing. It can wait," said Eric nervously. "Are you sure," asked Calleigh. "Yeah, I'm sure. It can wait until later," said Eric as he made his way of out Horatio's office.

"Was it just me, or was Eric acting strangely," asked Calleigh. "Yeah, he has been acting different lately," said Horatio. "Do you know why he's been acting strange? Every time he talks to me he acts like he wants to say something to me, but he never does. I hope whatever he has to say to me he says it soon. The banquet is coming up soon," said Calleigh. "I'm sure whatever he does have to say to you he will do it soon. I'm sure of it. You just have to be patient," said Horatio. "I know. I am being patient with him. I—I love him. Wow. I can't believe I just told you that," said Calleigh embarrassed. "I'm sure he loves you too," said Horatio. "I hope so. Well, I have some more bullets to run. I'll talk to you later," said Calleigh as she left Horatio's office.

Over at Roxanne's house, she was making sure she had everything ready for the banquet in two weeks. She had called a friend after she had gotten off the phone with Horatio. Her friend owed her a favor, so she decided to ask. "Thank you so much for helping me choose the perfect dress for the banquet Melinda," said Roxanne.

"It's no problem. It was my pleasure helping you. You'll knock him off his feet for sure in that dress," said Melinda. "I hope so. And you will be here to do my hair right," asked Roxanne. "Yes. I will be here. Stop worrying so much. You'll look gorgeous," said Melinda. "Thanks again. I'll see you in two weeks," said Roxanne as Melinda left.

Over the next couple of days Roxanne busied herself with different things. She still had some things to do before the banquet. Each day that passed the more excited she got. She couldn't wait to surprise Horatio and the others. She was still a little nervous about how they would react, but she was hoping they would react positively.


	2. Worries And Helpful Friends

The weekend finally came, and Horatio and the others were happy about it. They had had a long, stressful week trying to catch a child killer. The Coast guard caught the guy finally. It didn't take long for him to confess to the killings, which Horatio was happy it didn't take long for the guy to give up. After all the paper work had been finished Horatio let the others go home early for some much needed rest.

After everyone else had left Horatio stayed behind for a little bit longer. He still had some things he needed to do before calling it a day. As he was leaving his office, Horatio heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw that it was Alexx. "Hey Alexx. What are you doing here late," asked Horatio. "I could ask you the same question," said Alexx. "I was just finishing up some things so I wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning," replied Horatio. "You work too much Horatio, but I guess I can't talk. I work just as hard," said Alexx with a laugh.

Horatio laughed with Alexx. "I agree we do work hard. Everyone here works hard. Well, I'll see you in the morning. Tell your husband and kids I said hi," said Horatio. "Will do. See you tomorrow Horatio," said Alexx as she walked off. Horatio looked at his watch and saw that it was too lat to call Roxanne. "Guess I'll have to call her tomorrow," thought Horatio to himself as he left to go home.

The next morning Horatio got up and started making breakfast when his phone started ringing. "Hello," answered Horatio. "Hey. I was just calling to see how you were doing," said Roxanne. "I'm doing good. I was going to call you after I had breakfast," said Horatio. "I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast. Call me when you're finished," said Roxanne. "Okay. Will do," said Horatio. "Bye," said Roxanne as she hung up.

After Horatio finished his breakfast he called Roxanne back. "Hey again," said Horatio. "Hey again to you too. Still wanting to see me before the banquet," asked Roxanne teasingly. "Yes. I'm very anxious to see you," said Horatio. "I know how you feel. I'm anxious to see you too, but I still want to surprise you," said Roxanne. "Okay. I guess I can wait then. Seems like a really good surprise," said Horatio. "It is an excellent surprise. I just know you and the other are going to love it," said Roxanne. "Does anyone else know about your surprise," asked Horatio. "Yes. Sammie and Mallory know about the surprise," said Roxanne.

"You must have been planning this surprise for a while now," said Horatio. "I guess you can say that. Mallory and Sammie have been helping me too. It's going to be great. I can't wait to see you and the others. I can't wait to see what your expression is going to be like when you see me," said Roxanne laughing. "You think we'll be that surprised," asked Horatio. "No. I don't think you will, I know you will," said Roxanne with a smile. "You sound so sure of yourself," said Horatio. "That's because I am. Well, I'm going to let you go. I have some errands I have to run. I'll talk to you later around lunch time if you're not too busy. How does that sound," asked Roxanne. "Sounds good to me. Talk to you later. Love you," said Horatio. "Love you too," said Roxanne as she hung up.

After Roxanne hung up she got back to work cleaning up some stuff. "I can't wait to see Horatio. I want to see him so bad, but I promised myself I would wait until the banquet to see him," thought Roxanne to herself as she put some more stuff away. She was about to move some boxes when her phone went off. "I wonder who that could be," said Roxanne out loud to herself. "Hello," said Roxanne. "Hey Roxanne, how are you," asked Speed.

"I'm good. Trying to things organized here. What are you up to," asked Roxanne. "Nothing much; just making sure you're doing alright," said Speed. "I'm doing fine. I'm getting more anxious about seeing Horatio and the others. I want to see him so bad, but I know I promised myself I would wait until the banquet which is two weeks away. I don't know if I can hold out that long," said Roxanne with a sigh.

"You can hold out that long. I know you can. I have faith in you. If you want, I can come down that and make sure you keep to your word," said Speed. "Would you really? I don't want to take you away from anything," said Roxanne. "You're not taking me away from anything important. I want to help you any way I can. Think of it as my way of repaying for what you have done for me," said Speed. "Okay. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," said Roxanne. "You're welcome and I know you appreciate it. You would do the same for me if the tables were turned," said Speed. "Yes. I would definitely do the same thing for you or for anyone," said Roxanne.

"Well, let me let you go. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," said Speed. "No. Not really. I was just about to move some boxes," said Roxanne. "Leave them. I'll get them when I get there," said Speed. "Are you on your way here now," asked Roxanne shocked. "Yup, I sure am. I'll be there in thirty minutes," said Speed. "Okay. See you in thirty," said Roxanne as she hung up.


	3. Helpful Friends And Banquet Talk

About thirty minutes later Speed arrived at Roxanne's place. "Hey. Why didn't you tell me you were coming," asked Roxanne. "I wanted to surprise you, and I was coming to town anyways so me and Delko can hang out," said Speed. "I'm sure he'll like that. Are you hanging out with anyone else," asked Roxanne.

"I might hang out with Ryan if he wants to come with us," said Speed. "Cool. Well, since you came to move these boxes I'll let you get to it. You can put them in the spare bedroom," said Roxanne.

"Okay. Do you have any plans besides avoiding Horatio and the others," asked Speed. "I might put on a wig and go out. I might also spy on you and the others. It'll be fun," said Roxanne with a smile. "You're nuts, you know that," asked Speed rhetorically. "Yes, but Horatio loves me and that's all that matters," said Roxanne.

"I'm really happy for the both of you. You both needed someone," said Speed. "So do you. You also need someone too. I know. I know who I can hook you up with," said Roxanne with a smirk on her face. "Why are you trying to hook me up with someone," asked Speed.

"I'm doing this because I care. Aren't you wondering who I have picked out for you to hook up with," asked Roxanne. "Yeah, who do you have picked," asked Speed curiously. "I was thinking Maxine Valera. What do you think," asked Roxanne.

"I hate to ruin your fun, but I already found someone," said Speed with a smirk on his face. "Really? Do I know this person," asked Roxanne curiously. "No. I met her a couple of months ago. She's really nice and she likes motorcycles like me," said Speed. "Are you going to bring her to the banquet," asked Roxanne.

"Yup, we're definitely coming to the banquet. Gives me an excuse to tease Delko," said Speed. "You are so mean to him," said Roxanne. "I call it brotherly teasing," said Speed with a smirk.

"Hey Horatio, how are you holding up," asked Alexx. "I'm getting anxious as the days go by. I want to her so bad it hurts," said Horatio with a sigh. "Don't worry. You'll see her soon at the banquet. I'm sure whatever she has planned is worth the wait," said Alexx with a smile. "She's definitely worth it, no matter what she has planned," said Horatio. "Have you talked to her today," asked Alexx. "Yeah, we didn't talk long. She said she's going to call me back around lunch. Hopefully I won't be busy by then," said Horatio.

"I hope you're not busy either. How did she sound when she called," asked Alexx curiously. "She sounded really good. She's definitely excited about seeing us," said Horatio with a big smile on his face. "That's good. I know the others can't wait to see her. That's all they've said every time they come down here," said Alexx with a laugh.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at Speed. "You two act like two year olds. I don't know how Horatio got any work out of you two," said Roxanne. "Ow. Hurt me, why don't you? We got a lot of work done," said Speed acting like he was hurt. "If you say so, I'll just have to ask Horatio myself when I see him," said Roxanne with a smile.

"You're an evil woman, you know that," said Speed. "Yes. I know this," said Roxanne as she went to grab a box. "What is in all these boxes," asked Speed as he picked a couple up. "Some things are medical supply and some things are clothes and such. I have them all labeled," said Roxanne as she headed to the bedrooms.

"Do you want me to help you put the stuff away and where you can reach them," asked Speed. "Sure. Thank you so much. You're a big help," said Roxanne from her bedroom. "No problem. I don't mind helping you. Just tell me where to put this stuff," said Speed.

So, for the next two hours Speed and Roxanne were putting Roxanne's things up. After they were finished they got something to eat. "Thanks again for helping me. It would have taken me forever to get all this stuff unpacked," said Roxanne.

"It's no problem. It gave me something to do for a little while. Thanks for lunch. It was good," said Speed. "You're welcome. Are you leaving now," asked Roxanne. "Yeah, I need to do some things before I go visit Horatio and the others," said Speed. "Okay. See you later. Have fun," said Roxanne. "See you later," said Speed as he left.

After Speed left Roxanne called Horatio. "Caine," answered Horatio in his usual tone. "Hi," said Roxanne with a small laugh. "Oh, hey Roxanne," said Horatio with a small laugh of his own. "How are you doing? Did I catch you at a bad time," asked Roxanne. "I'm doing good, and you didn't catch me at a bad time. I was just about to get something to eat," said Horatio.

"Cool. Did you have a busy day so far," asked Roxanne. "Not really. Mostly just paper work, how about you," asked Horatio. "I unpacked a lot of things. I had help though. Speed is in town so he helped me out," said Roxanne.

"Is he staying for the banquet," asked Horatio. "Yes. He's staying for the banquet. He's got a date too. He should be there by now I would have thought. He said he was going to visit you and the others," said Roxanne. "I haven't seen him so far. I'm sure he found Eric and is talking to him," said Horatio.

"More like they're harassing each other," said Roxanne with a laugh. "You're probably right. Those two act like kids," said Horatio also laughing. "I told him I was surprised you got any work out of them," said Roxanne. "Yeah, I'm surprised too," said Horatio laughing.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your lunch. I'll talk to you later," said Roxanne. "Okay. Talk to you later," said Horatio as he hung up.


	4. Visiting Friends

"Hey Delko," said Speed as he got off the elevator. "Hey Speed, what's up," asked Eric. "Nothing much really, I just came from Roxanne's place," said Speed. "How is she doing," asked Eric. She's doing good. She's anxious about everyone seeing her at the banquet. I told her she shouldn't be. So, what are you doing? Working hard or hardly working," asked Speed teasingly.

"I'm actually about to take this evidence to Natalia. Want to walk down with me," asked Eric. "Sure. Roxanne thinks I should hook up with Maxine Valera. I told her I already hooked up with someone," said Speed. "Are you coming to the banquet," asked Eric. "Yup, I'm bringing a date too. What about you? Are you coming solo or do you have a date," asked Speed.

"I'm thinking about asking Calleigh if she wants to go as my date," said Eric. "It's about time man. I was wondering who was going to make the first move," said Speed. "Horatio knows that I love her. I don't know how he knows, but he knows," said Eric.

"It's Horatio. He knows everything. You should know that by now. He knows everything that goes on in this lab," said Speed. "This is true. I hope she says. I will be devastated if she said no," said Eric. "I'm sure she'll say yes," said Speed as he and Eric walked into the DNA lab.

"Who will say yes," asked Natalia. "Delko is worried that Calleigh will say no to him if he asks her to go with him to the banquet as his date. I told him she'll say yes," said Speed. "Speed is right. She'll say yes to you. You two are made for each other," said Natalia. "I hope you guys are right. I'm just glad Horatio is okay with it," said Delko.

"I don't see why Horatio wouldn't be okay with it. He knows it won't get in the way of work if you two get together," said Natalia. "This is true. He knows we won't let it interfere with our jobs. Speaking of Horatio, I wonder if he's talked to Roxanne anymore today," said Eric. "I don't know. I saw her today. I came here from her place," said Speed. "How did she look," asked Natalia. "She looks good. She hasn't changed too much. That's all I'm going to say about it. Roxanne would shoot me if she knew I told you what she looked like now," said Speed.

"Is she nervous or anxious about seeing Horatio,"asked Natalia. "She's a little bit of both, but she won't admit it. She says she's anxious, but I can tell she's nervous too. She's worried about what all of you will say when you see her. I told her she has nothing worry about, but you know how she is," said Speed. "You're right. She doesn't have anything to worry about. We all want to see her again," said Eric. "He's right. We've all been waiting to see her again for so long," said Natalia.

Meanwhile Roxanne was going around town running some errands when she ran into Yelina. "Please, don't let her recognize me," thought Roxanne to herself as she kept on walking. "Hi there, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar," said Yelina as she approached Roxanne. Roxanne didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lie to Yelina, but she didn't want Yelina to know it was her. "It's me, Roxanne," said Roxanne with a small smile.

"Oh, my! You look great! Does Horatio know you're in town," asked Yelina. "Yes. He knows that I'm in town, but he hasn't seen me. I told him he has to wait until the banquet to see me. I want to surprise him and the others, so please don't tell him you saw me," said Roxanne. "I promise I won't tell him, but you do look nice. I can't believe you're walking," said Yelina shocked. "I had the stem cell procedure down a few months ago. It took me a while, but I'm walking on my own now. I can't wait to see Horatio's reaction when he sees me," said Roxanne excitedly.

"He's going to be blown away. He's going to be speechless. I can't wait to see his reaction too," said Yelina. "So, you're going to the banquet," asked Roxanne. "I'm going to the banquet. I've been asked to go," said Yelina. "That's nice. Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have some things I need to get done," said Roxanne. "Okay. It was nice seeing you again and I promise I won't tell Horatio about seeing you," said Yelina. "It was nice seeing you again too. Talk to you later," said Roxanne as she walked away.

"So, Delko; are you going to ask Calleigh to go with you," asked Speed. "I'm thinking about it. I want to ask her, but I don't know how to ask her. I can't just walk up to and ask her. I want to ask her to come as my date," said Eric. "I know how you can ask her. Ask her if she has any plans tonight and if she doesn't ask her if she would like to go out to dinner with you. Take her out to a nice restaurant and then after you're done eating tell her you have something you want to ask and then ask her to go to the banquet with you as your date," said Natalia with a smile.

"Thanks Natalia. I'm going to find Calleigh now. See you guys later," said Eric as he went in search of Calleigh. "I'm glad you thought of a way for him to ask Calleigh to be his date. I don't think he'll be disappointed," said Speed with a smirk. "I don't think he'll be disappointed either. I know I won't be disappointed with who I'm going with," said Natalia as she gave Speed a knowing look. Speed just laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Calleigh, can I talk to you for a minute," asked Eric. "Sure. What is it," asked Calleigh. "I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight after work," said Eric nervously. "No. I don't have any plans. Why," asked Calleigh curiously. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me," said Eric.

"I'd love to. What time and what should I wear," asked Calleigh with a smile on her face. "7:00 pm and a dress," said Eric. "Okay, sounds interesting. I can't wait," said Calleigh. "You're going to be surprised. I promise you," said Eric as he walked away with a smile on his face.

The next day Eric and Calleigh came in with smiles on their faces. Horatio was the first one to say something to them. "I see you two finally got together. Am I right," asked Horatio. "Yes. You're right. I took Calleigh out to eat last night and asked her to come to the banquet with me as my date and she said yes," said Eric with a big smile on his face. "He took me to a really nice restaurant. It was beautiful. I'm glad he told me how he feels about me," said Calleigh with a big smile on her face also.

"That's good. I'm happy for the both of you," said Horatio. "Stetler won't have any problems with this, will he," asked Eric. "No. I asked him about it and he told me as long as it doesn't get in the way of your job then you two can date, but if it starts to affect your job then he will have to transfer one of you," said Horatio. "We promise we will try to not let it interrupt our jobs," said Calleigh. "I know. I trust the both of you. Again, I am happy for the both of you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some phone calls I have to make," said Horatio as he walked away.

"It seems like to me love is in the air here. First Horatio and Roxanne, then you and I, and lastly Speed and whoever he's bringing to the banquet," said Calleigh. "I agree. It'll be interesting to see who Speed brings to the banquet. I wonder if Roxanne knows who Speed is bringing," said Eric. "I don't know. I don't think she would tell us even if she did know," said Calleigh. "You're probably right. Well, I'll talk to you later. Have fun playing with guns," said Eric with a smile. "Always," said Calleigh with a smile also.

**Two Days Before Banquet**

Roxanne was making sure she had everything ready for the banquet when her phone rang. "Hello," answered Roxanne. "Hey girl, it's Mallory," said Mallory. "Hey Mal. How are you and Sammie doing," asked Roxanne. "We're doing great. I have some news. Sammie and I are coming to Miami for the banquet," said Mallory. "Are you serious," asked Roxanne surprised. "Yup, I am totally serious. Sammie's friend can't go so he told us to go in his place," said Mallory. "That's awesome! I can't wait to see you and Sammie. I've missed you so much," said Roxanne. "We've missed you so much too. Can't wait to see you at the banquet," said Mallory. "Same here. Bye," said Roxanne excitedly. "Bye," said Mallory as she hung up.


	5. Arrival

**Day of Banquet**

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be nuts," said Roxanne to no one in particular. "You're not nuts. You'll be fine," said Melinda as she was doing Roxanne's hair. "I hope so. I hope I don't trip and fall. That would be so embarrassing. Are you sure he's going to like this dress," asked Roxanne. "No. He will not like the dress, he'll love it. You look very gorgeous. You need to calm down," said Melinda. "I know. I know. I can't help myself. I've been waiting for this moment and now that it's finally here I'm nervous. I'm just glad Speed will also be there," said Roxanne.

"Are Sammie and Mallory coming too," asked Melinda. "I talked to them two days ago and they assured me they would be coming also. I can't wait to tell Horatio the news I got from a friend I know," said Roxanne. "And what news is that," asked Melinda. "A friend of mine informed me yesterday that Sanchez was killed in prison about four days ago. Horatio and the others will be glad to hear that," said Roxanne. "That is good news. Did your friend tell you who killed Sanchez," asked Melinda. "No. I didn't ask either. I really don't care. He can't hurt me anymore, and that's all I care about," said Roxanne.

Meanwhile Horatio and the guys were at Horatio's place getting ready. "Is anyone as nervous as I am," asked Eric. "Yes. I'm nervous. What if Valera decides she hates me," asked Ryan. "Valera isn't going to hate you. As a matter-of-fact, I would say she so much as loves you," said Eric. "You really think so," asked Ryan unconvinced. "Yes. I really think so. I see her looking at you when you're working. It's funny and cute at the same time," said Eric with a chuckle. "Eric has a point. Valera does look at you when you're busy working," said Horatio. "You don't have a problem with that," asked Ryan. "As long as you two keep your personal life and work life separate I don't," said Horatio.

Ryan was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Horatio. The door opened and revealed Sammie. "Hey Sammie, what are you doing here," asked Ryan shockingly. "I'm here for the banquet. Mallory and I were invited," said Sammie. "I take it Mallory is with Roxanne," said Horatio. "Yup, she sure is. She said she will make sure all the ladies are ready to go on time," said Sammie. "I'm sure she will. So, how have you two been doing since we last saw you," asked Eric. "We've been doing pretty good. Don't tell anyone this, but I think Mallory is pregnant. She says she's not, but I'm positive she is," said Sammie with a smile on his face.

"Horatio is a lucky man. I'm sure you'll make a great wife one day," said Melinda. "What makes you think he's going to ask me to marry him," asked Roxanne. "I can tell how much he loves you. If he loves you as much as he does; he'd be dumb not to ask you," said Melinda. "I guess you have a point there," said Roxanne. Melinda was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get for you," said Melinda as she got up and answered the door. "Hi. I'm looking for Roxanne," said Mallory. "You're in the right place. Come on in," said Melinda as she moved so Mallory could enter the house.

"Hey Girl, how are you doing," asked Mallory as she walked up to Roxanne. "I'm doing good. Are you doing," asked Roxanne as she hugged Mallory. "I'm great. I have big news,: said Mallory with a huge smile on her face. "What's the big news," asked Roxanne. "I'm pregnant," said Mallory excitedly. "Seriously? Do you know how far along you are," asked Roxanne. "I'm eight weeks pregnant. I haven't told Sammie, but I think he knows," said Mallory. "I'm sure he does know. I'm so happy for you. You'll be a great mother," said Roxanne. "Thanks. So, are you ready to shock Horatio and the others," asked Mallory. "I am so ready. I've been waiting for this day for a while now. Let's get going," said Roxanne as she grabbed her purse.

"Are you guys ready to go," said Sammie. "We sure are," said Horatio. "I'll call Calleigh and tell her we're headed to the banquet," said Eric as he took out his cell phone and dialed Calleigh's number. "When did he and Calleigh become an item," asked Sammie curiously. "It just happened recently. It was bound to happen sooner or later," said Ryan. "What makes you say that," asked Sammie. "There has been so much sexual tension between them for the last few years," said Ryan. "Well, I'm glad they're together now. What about you? Are you seeing anyone," asked Sammie. "Yes. I'm seeing Valera," said Ryan with a smile. "You two definitely go together," said Sammie. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so," said Ryan.

"I hope you guys are ready to go. The girls are in their cars and headed to the banquet," said Eric coming back in the room. "Let's go then," said Horatio as he headed for the door. The others followed behind. "So, how nervous are you about seeing Roxanne tonight Horatio," asked Eric. "I'm very nervous. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. It's going to be great to see her again," said Horatio. "I bet it is. We all miss her very much," said Eric. "All I can tell you is that you're in for a surprise of a lifetime," said Sammie grinning widely.


	6. Meeting Face To Face

Soon everyone arrived at the banquet. "Wow. You ladies look lovely," said Eric. "Thank you. You men look pretty good yourselves," said Calleigh. "Hey Sammie," said Natalia. "Hi Natalia, how are you doing," asked Sammie. "I'm doing great," said Natalia. "Has anyone seen Mallory," asked Sammie. "No. I haven't seen her. Maybe she's coming with Roxanne," said Calleigh. "That's right. I forgot she told me she would be," said Sammie. "I can't wait to see her," said Horatio. "Nervous much," asked Eric with a laugh.

"Just a little I guess. I can't help it. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen her," said Horatio. "Does seem like a long time doesn't it," asked Ryan. "It's been almost a year," said Sammie. "Wow. I thought it had been longer," said Ryan. "So did I," said Calleigh. Natalia was about to comment when someone walked up to them. "Hey guys," said Mallory as she walked up to Horatio and the others.

"Hey Mallory, you're looking great," said Calleigh as she hugged Mallory. "Thanks. You look great also. You all look fabulous," said Mallory smiling. "You're too kind. So, is Roxanne here," asked Horatio. "Yes. She's around here somewhere I'm sure. Have ya'll seen Speedle," asked Mallory. "No. We haven't seen him yet," said Natalia. "I thought for sure he would be here by now," said Mallory. "I'm sure he is here. He's probably talking to some people who haven't seen him in a while," said Sammie.

"There you are," said Speed as he walked up to Roxanne and Melinda. "Hey. You made it. I'm glad," said Roxanne as she hugged Speed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see you. It's gonna be great," said Speed with a grin on his face. "You're crazy," said Roxanne. "I know I am. I can't help myself sometimes. Are you nervous," asked Speed. "Yes. I'm very nervous, but excited at the same time. I want to see Horatio so bad. It's been a long time," said Roxanne. "I know it's been a long time since you saw Horatio, but it'll be worth it. Trust me," said Speed. "I know it'll be worth it. I'm still nervous though," said Roxanne. "You'll be fine. Melinda, Mallory, Sammie, and I will be right there with you," said Speed.

"Speaking of Speed, isn't that him over there talking to two women," asked Ryan. "Hey. You're right. That is Speed. Let's go see who he's talking to," said Eric as he started walking towards Speed and the two women. "Do you know who Speed is talking to," Horatio asked Mallory. "One of the women is my friend Melinda. I'm not sure about the other woman," said Mallory as she and the others followed Eric.

"Oh, no. Horatio and the others are coming this way. What do we do? I didn't want them to find me this soon. I'm not ready to face them just yet," said Roxanne as she started to panic. "Don't worry. Stay calm. I'll figure out something," said Speed. "Everything will be okay," said Melinda. "I hope so," said Roxanne with a sigh as Eric and the others walked up to them. "Hey man. We were wondering where you were," said Eric. "I've been right here talking to these two beautiful women," said Speed. "Hi. I'm Melinda," said Melinda as she shook Eric's hand. "And what's your name," asked Horatio as he looked at Roxanne who was wearing a mask.

At first Roxanne didn't say anything. She didn't want Horatio to know it was her until later, but after a few minutes she decided it was best if she went ahead and told him and everyone else. She took a deep breath and started slowly taking her mask off. When she had the mask completely off everyone expect Speed, Melinda, Mallory, and Sammie gasped in total shock.


End file.
